A speaking venue is often provided with a lectern or podium, in order to provide a surface for any papers or notes used by the speaker as well as to provide a structure to support a microphone and to house voice amplification components and/or controls. Prior art lecterns or podiums are normally constructed of a base supported on a floor or other supporting surface, a frame or column extending upwardly from the base, and a support member disposed on an upper end of the column opposite the base. The speaker is able to rest or lean against the support member while speaking, and may also place any notes or papers on an upwardly facing support surface defined by the support member.
Prior art lecterns are typically constructed such that the support surface is fixed at a specific height without being adjustable to accommodate speakers of differing stature. Also, prior art lecterns have significant shortcomings when the speaker uses an electronic device such as a computer for assistance in a speech or presentation. While prior art lecterns are able to support the device on the surface, such lecterns have no provisions for accommodating wires or cables associated with the device, which results in such wires or cables trailing off of the surface and down the sides or back of the lectern.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a lectern that is adjustable in height to adapt to the height of a particular speaker using the lectern. It is also desirable to develop a lectern that facilitates use of a device, such as a computer, by the speaker. Furthermore, it is desirable to develop a lectern that includes the capability to transmit data from a device, such as a computer, to one or more various display devices connected to the lectern in order to more easily display data or information to the audience.